1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to hair accessories and more specifically to accessories that increase the fullness and volume of a ponytail and pigtails.
2. Description of Related Art
Out of the multitudes of hairstyles that have become popular over time, the “ponytail” has remained one of the most popular in one form or another over the years. Formed by gathering together all of a person's hair and securing the gathered strands with an elastic band, the ponytail is the basis of many different hairstyles. A basic ponytail hairstyle is easy to create and is popular among persons of all ages. Various devices have been proposed which seek to enhance the appearance or wearability of the ponytail for the user. However, many of these devices are complicated or do not achieve the fullness of a ponytail that the present invention achieves.